Electrical connectors are commonly used for attaching electrical conductors, cables, wires, electrical metal tubing (EMT) or the like to an electric box, e.g. a junction box, outlet box, switch box, fuse box, or other similar type of electric box. Such known electrical connectors are either of a type that are secured to an electric box by a threaded lock nut or by means of a circular snap fit retaining ring of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,860,758; 6,444,907; 5,189,258; 5,266,050; and 5,171,164, for example.
So called “snap fit” connectors have been in use for some time, including connectors disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,064,272; 7,075,007; 7,205,489 and 7,214,890. Such connectors have typically been coupled to the junction box by forcibly inserting one end of the connector into the knock-out hole of a junction box. Such connectors include a circular retaining ring which is deformed during insertion of the connector body into a knock-hole. In the past, a generally linear motion has been used to insert the connector end into the junction box. Using such a straight motion, the connector end is pushed into the knock out hole so as to deform a retaining ring as it passes through the knock-out hole.
The snap-fit connectors typically are constructed of several pieces including a barrel shaped body with separate sleeves or collars formed of spring steel. The spring steel collars typically have tangs protruding from their outer circumference. Snap-fit connectors may also have spring steel cable retainers which are fastened to the connector body via a rivet or other fastener. The rivet or other fastener are separate elements requiring additional manufacturing steps to fabricate the connector assembly.
As the snap-type connectors are constructed of several pieces, the complexity of the connector is increased. A need exists for a simple, snap-in connector having fewer component parts. A need also exists for improved manufacturing processes to decrease fabrication time of connector assemblies.